The Contest
by Syrae
Summary: Due to 'a Harriet', Harm and Mac have to participate in a show that will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an old, finished story. Updates should be daily or every two days. Hope you'll like it. **

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1011 hours local

Assistant-producer and personal assistant Evan Brown walked into the JAG HQ's building. He looked around, checking the building. Then he looked down at the application letter in his hand. Out of the couple million application letters they'd got, this was the most convincing.

The new show they came up with was going to be a huge success. It was guaranteed from the first meeting up until the end of the show. Eight couples. Or so it appeared to be. One of the couples weren't really a couple. They were pretending to be. And instead of hiring an actor couple, they'd decided to go with a couple whom were couplish, but who weren't together, despite what everybody else was thinking.

They'd received millions of letters from all over the country, and there were pretty convincing letters and tapes and pictures there, but this was the ultimate one. What really got to them was that they had been best friends for almost nine years, and they had been through so much together. They always had each other's backs. They were godparents to Harriet's kids. Harriet Simms- Roberts had seen them go through most of it and she was convinced they were supposed to be together.

'Excuse me; I'm looking for Harriet Simms?' Evan asked the first officer he found when he stepped out of the elevator on the third floor.

'I think Lt. Simms is in there' the officer said, pointing to the glass doors that led into the bullpen. 'Just look for the first female, blond officer'.

'Thanks'. Evan started to make his way to the bullpen. The doors opened just before he could get in. The tall, handsome guy held the door open for a stunning beauty. Even though she was wearing a Marine green uniform.

'You're kidding me, right sailor?'

'No Marine, really. If I could trade places with her, for her not to go through this awful audition thing at school, I would. You know I would. You were the one who told me how awful she thinks it is'.

'Yes, of course I know...'

The rest of their conversation was lost for Evan. So that was definitely a couple. He held the door open for her, guided her with a hand on the small of her back. The loving glances back and forth.

'Lt. Simms?'

Harriet looked up. 'Yes?'

'Evan Brown. We talked on the phone the other day. I wanted to talk to you about the letter...'

'Ssh' Harriet hushed, putting a finger over her lips. 'Come on, I don't think the Commander will mind if we use his office for a while'. She dragged Evan to the office.

Evan looked around. 'Nice office'. A little airplane replica, a picture of a young boy and his father. On the desk was a photo of the man and woman Evan had just seen walking out of the bullpen.

'They walked out of the bullpen just now' Evan said. 'That couple. He's quite the gentleman isn't he? Opening doors, guiding her with a hand on her back...'

The man and woman were standing in front of a church, with a small bundle in the woman's arms. The woman was leaning against the man for support, as he had an arm around her shoulders. Next to them stood a teenage girl, proudly smiling.

'They waited long before going for a second child' he said as he sat down.

Harriet shook her head and tried to hold her laugh. 'I told you they make a convincing couple Mr. Brown'.

'What? And it's Evan'.

'This is the couple I wrote about. They are Harm and Mac. That teenage girl is Mac's little sister, Chloe, and the baby in Mac's arms is my youngest son Jimmy'.

Evan's mouth dropped open. 'What? But... He was just saying that if he could trade places with the girl in school he would, and she confirmed that she knew...' He ran a hand through his hair. 'They really make a convincing couple'.

'That's what I said in my letter'. She leaned against Harms desk. 'When we go out on Friday nights, all the guys back off the minute they see the Commander walking in. One look on the Colonel's face tells them they won't stand a chance'.

'If it's so obvious to everyone, how come they don't see it themselves?'

Harriet shrugged. 'They say loves makes blinds right? Literally, in this case. Let's put it like this: Harm and Mac already have what it takes to make a perfect marriage but they don't see it themselves'.

She smiled. 'Someone once said that falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy. Anger, tears, laughter... It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. That is what they have. Unconditional love'.

Evan leaned back in his chair. 'Love really makes blind, doesn't it?'

'It does. And they've been dancing around it for the past nine years. Not even Chloe could convince them to start dating. They always try to keep things from each other; things that they know will hurt the other person'.

'Sounds like the marriage is there Lt.'.

'Call me Harriet. But yeah, the only thing that's missing is the moving in, but I think that will be taken care of once they participate in the show'. She played with her wedding ring.

'Sort of yes. We've located the show in a village in the middle of nowhere. Every couple gets their own bed- and bathroom but they all live in the same house. They have to convince the people in the village that they are a couple by doing certain tasks' Evan explained.

'I already love this' Harriet smiled. 'There is only one thing... I didn't tell anyone that I signed them up. I didn't even expected that my letter would come through the first fifty thousand'.

'Well it did. All the things you wrote made them a couple to me and seeing them makes me only surer of my case. They are the ones that we want'.

Harriet gave him a brilliant smile. 'I only hope that the Admiral won't make a problem out of it'.

'Out of what?'

'Losing two of his senior attorneys for a couple of months so they can participate in a TV show'.

'I don't think it'll be a problem Harriet' Evan grinned. 'Trust me. I'm sure I can persuade the Admiral'.

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1230 hours local

'What are you doing for lunch?' Harm asked as he followed Mac out of the courtroom.

'What are _we_ doing for lunch you mean?' Mac answered.

'That's pretty much the same thing these days'. He winked and held the door open.

She smiled up to him. 'I guess so. Anyway, I think Luciano is expecting us tonight so why don't we honor good old Greg with a visit? It's been weeks since we've been there. I'm sure he thinks we've disappeared from the surface of the earth'.

'Anything's fine with me Ninja-girl. Maybe we can go over the Barstow case while we're at it'.

Mac gave him a look and arched an eyebrow. 'Harm, what was the first agreement we made when we decided to do this?' She set her briefcase on her desk.

'Right' Harm said. 'Don't talk about work. Sorry'. He shook his head. 'My memory is failing me. Third time this week'.

'Well, I hope that you still know where Greg's is, 'cause I'm starving and you owe me a ride'.

'After you milady'. Harm winked at her again and they walked out of the bullpen.

Evan, who'd observed them from the doorway to the Admiral's office, went in search for Harriet. 'Harriet?'

Harriet looked up. 'Yes?'

'Who are Greg and Luciano?'

'Is it lunchtime already? It's about time they went there again. Greg probably thinks they've vanished. Anyway, Greg owns their favorite French restaurant. Luciano owns the Italian place where they do Thursday's dinner. They usually do French during lunch or order in Chinese or something. They spent it together whatsoever'.

Evan was slightly surprised. 'They have lunch and dinner together?'

Harriet nodded as if it was the most normal thing on earth. 'You'd expected something else?'

'I don't know'. Evan shrugged. 'If I didn't know any better I would be convinced that they're together'.

'If you see their week schedule for dinner, it will only get worse'. Harriet pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Really? They have a week schedule for dinner?'

'They spent every evening together. Mondays are for homemade dinner at the Commanders place. Tuesdays are for the little Greek place near Union Station. Wednesdays are for homemade dinner at the Colonels place. You know where they go on Thursdays. Fridays are for movies and dinner after that. Dinner place depends on the movie and the mood they're in'.

'What do they do in the weekends?' Evan was almost afraid to ask it.

'Order in. Either pizza or God-knows-what. Again, spent it together'.

'Wow'. He ran a hand through his hair. 'This show is going to be so interesting'.

'So the Admiral gave permission?'

'That he did. I had to promise him that he was the first one that would receive the DVD-box though, but I don't think that'll be a problem'.

Harriet clasped her hands together. 'I knew it! When are you going to tell them?'

'After they come back from Greg's?' Evan suggested. 'Or should I wait till tonight and set something up at Luciano's?'

Harriet's eyes started to twinkle. 'I have something in mind'.

La Bella Vita

Georgetown, VA

1855 hours local

Evan watched them come in. They sure made a handsome couple. They were so used to each other that everything seemed to go automatic. Instead of the waiter, Harm pulled Macs chair out to let her sit. The waiter poured sparkling cider and handed menus.

'Luciano?' Evan asked, leaning just a bit back so he could look into the kitchen.

'Yes Mr. Brown?' Luciano said with his thick Italian accent.

'How long are they coming here?' He nodded towards Harm and Mac, who were now involved in a conversation about the menus.

'The Commandante and the Colonel? Every Thursday since last January'. He lightly frowned.

'And how long do you think they are together?' Evan questioned him again.

Luciano shook his head. 'I do not know Mr. Brown. A long time. There is nothing the Commandante does not know about the beautiful Colonel and there is nothing the beautiful Colonel does not know about the Commandante'.

Evan turned around to face Luciano. 'What would you say to me if I told you that they're not a couple?'

Luciano was quiet for a while. 'Then I would say that they should be together. It is not nice to fool people'.

The producer grinned and turned his head back to Harm and Mac. 'Do you know what they'll pick to eat?'

'It's always a surprise. They'll order two big... how do you say it again... dishes and two plain, white plates and they will share the two dishes. The Colonel will end up eating more then the Commandante'.

'What will they order for dessert?'

Luciano shrugged. 'Why are you so interested in the couple?'

'Just answer the question Luciano'.

'Fine, fine. They will have tiramisu with espresso instead of liqueur. The beautiful woman does not drink and he does not drink in her presence'.

The other man grinned again. 'They'll be in for a surprise tonight then'.

Meanwhile, Harm and Mac had ordered their food and were casually chatting with each other.

'You heard how Chloe's audition went this afternoon?'

'You didn't even have to think about taking her place. There was this over enthusiastic message on my voicemail when I came home'. Mac smiled. 'She got the part. Was by far the best'.

'You did call her back to congratulate her didn't you Ninja-girl?'

'Of course I did. She was so happy about it. I haven't heard her this happy in a while'.

There was a hint of a smile on Harm's face. 'That's just because she's down there and not here with you. I wouldn't be happy if I didn't see you as often as I do now'.

'Really Harm?'

'Really Sarah'. He winked and released her hand when the waiter came with their food.

The rest of their dinner was spent with small talk and teasing at each other. The only difference there was with dessert; the waiter didn't come to take their order. Mac was a bit worried about that. When their dessert finally came, it wasn't tiramisu. And it wasn't their regular waiter who brought it either.

'I'm sorry, sir, ma'am, I know you usually have the espresso-tiramisu but we have a small problem. Luciano isn't here tonight and there has been a mix up with his replacement'.

Harm frowned. 'Well, that's a surprise. 'Cause if Luciano had been here, he would've told you to bring one piece of cake instead of two'.

'Harm, hush. It's not his fault Luciano isn't here. And besides, they got our standard orders for tonight right'. Mac shot him a look that said much more then what she'd just said out loud.

'You're right Ninja-girl. I'm sorry. What's this?' He looked up to the waiter.

Evan grinned. 'This is a surprise Mr. Rabb. But I'm sure you and the Mrs. will like it'.

Mac blushed, but neither one of them corrected him. People thought they were a couple nine out of ten times so there was no need to correct him. Evan was surprised they didn't.

He remained standing by their table when Mac dug into the dessert. Harm frowned and looked back up, shaking his head. 'Something else?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'I guess so'.

'Good'. Evan pulled a chair out and sat down. 'What if someone would ask you to participate in a TV-show... as a couple? You'd live with seven other couples in a mansion and you'd have to pretend to be a couple for as long as you'd be there?'

'Why would we want to pretend to be a couple?' Mac asked, chewing on a bite. 'It's a nice dessert Harm'. She handed him a spoon. 'Dig in'.

Harm took a bite without arguing. 'Are you going to answer the question?'

'Right'. Evan cleared his throat. 'What we want to do is prove that there are people in this country that should be together and are so couplish that everybody else thinks they are'.

'Say that we take the offer, Mr...?'

'Brown. Evan Brown'.

'Mr. Brown. Say that we take the offer. How do you want us to do that?'

'The thing with people who are ''together'' for a while is that they know each other inside and out. That would mean that they easily could win a quiz about what their other half would answer'.

'Right. Then why don't just make a one-time-quiz out of it?'

Evan grinned. 'A two-month show is much more interesting then a one-time-quiz Mrs. Rabb. Besides, we want a chance to make the other seven couples believe that they are a couple'.

Mac was confused. 'And what in the world led you to us?'

'An application letter'. Evan spread the letter out on the table. 'From someone who knows you very well'.

'Is that so?' Mac pulled the letter to her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the name. 'Harm? Harm?' She tapped his arm more violently when he didn't answer right away.

'Yes Tiger, I heard you. What is it?'

'Look who wrote the letter!' Mac let him look at the letter. She felt like she was going to faint.

Harm looked pretty shocked when he saw the name, just as Mac had looked when she'd seen it.

'So, what do you think? You two in?'

**Well, you know what to do. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! That were a lot of reviews. Thanks, all of you. As promised, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!**

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1210 hours local

'Coates! I want Rabb and Rabb in my office right now!'

Jen frowned. 'I assume you mean Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie sir?'

AJ shook his head. 'That's what I said isn't it?'

'You said that you wanted Rabb and Rabb in your office sir'.

'That's pretty much the same'. He shrugged. 'Well, what are you waiting for?'

Jen nodded and went to get the two. 'Colonel? Commander? The Admiral would like to see you in his office ASAP'.

Harm sighed. 'He couldn't wait till after lunch?'

'Apparently not sir'. Jen smiled. 'Were you heading out for lunch sir?'

'Never mind him Jen. He's a bit grumpy 'cause he just lost his case against me'. Mac pushed Harm out of her office. 'Didn't you Flyboy?'

'There is no need to rub salt in the wound Mac'.

Mac winked at Jen. 'He owes me breakfast tomorrow morning. My place. That's why he's grumpy. It means that he has to get up in time'.

'Who wouldn't be Marine? I barely make it on time to the office every day and then you want me to make you breakfast at your place tomorrow morning? How do you think I was going to do that?'

Jen shook her head at the two senior officers. They were so funny. And then knew each other so well. She wondered what the Admiral had to do with them.

'At ease. Take a seat'. AJ was smiling from ear to ear. 'I got a request the other day to let you two participate in a TV-show called ''The Couple''. I also gathered that the lovely Lt. Simms sent the application letter?' He was laughing. He loved this.

Harm and Mac looked a bit uneasy. Brown had asked their CO permission?

'Sir...' Mac began.

'No Colonel' AJ stopped her. 'No. You did see Mr. Brown yesterday didn't you?'

'Yes sir' they said in unison.

'Good. Then you know what it means'. He looked at his watch. 'Mr. Brown is expecting you downstairs in ten minutes. He'll take you to a jeweler shop for wedding rings. After that, you'll go shopping. They'll pick your wardrobe for over there'.

He rose and Harm and Mac followed. He had to laugh at their faces. 'I'm asking this as your friend and not as your CO. Why are you two looking scared to death about this?'

'We...never... Do we really make that impression on people sir?' Harm asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

'What impression? And drop the sir'.

'Do we really look like a couple? To other people I mean?'

AJ cleared his throat and leaned against his desk. 'I think you better take those seats again'.

They obeyed and gave him expectant and slightly scared looks.

'Do you two have any idea what happens on a Friday night and Harm comes in later then you Mac? And there are some other guys interested in dancing with you or they just want to come over and flirt?'

'No' Mac confessed. She had no idea, and neither did Harm.

'They back off. And you know why?'

'No'.

'Because they see that he touches you and orders your drink and he stands right next you. And you let him. You don't tell him to back off, now do you?'

'I don't'. She fidgeted with her fingers. 'But that doesn't prove that we're together'.

AJ sighed and shook his head again. 'Have you seen the way you two dance?'

'I don't think that would be possible. If we're dancing there is no way we'd see it ourselves'. Harm had no idea where AJ wanted to take this.

The Admiral rose from his position on his desk and walked around it, where he opened a drawer. 'Take a look at this'.

He showed them a couple of pictures. Harm and Mac couldn't see who the people in the pictures were, but they were definitely a couple.

'Do these two look like a couple to you?'

The woman was sitting on a stool near the bar and the man was standing next to her, his hand placed on the other side of her on the bar. They were standing close. The woman was leaning a bit in his embrace for support.

'Yes sir' they answered.

'Good. These two?'

The couple stood embraced, apparently on the dance floor. He had his arm around her waist to pull her close and she'd laid her head on his shoulder.

'Yes sir'.

'Good'. He showed them a last picture. 'This one was taken during a shopping trip'.

Arms wrapped around each other, bags in the free hand of the guy. She was holding on to his hand and adoringly looking up to him. The picture was still to far away to know who they were.

'Well? Do they?'

'It's pretty obvious they are sir' Harm stated.

'You just answered your own question Harm'.

Harm and Mac frowned, confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Didn't you want to know if you really make the impression of being a couple Commander?'

'Yes sir, but I don't see...'

AJ handed Mac the photos. 'All these pictures were taken from one couple. You'.

JAG HQ

Falls Church

1240 hours local

'You two took your time'. Evan glanced over Mac. 'May I say that you're looking beautiful out of uniform Colonel?'

Mac smiled. 'As long as you don't take it any further then that Mr. Brown... Thank you'.

'You're welcome'. He threw Macs duffel bag in the trunk of the limousine and then took Harms. 'Don't worry, your cars will be picked up and brought back to your apartments'.

He showed them in and talked a bit about the shop on their way. 'You two are awfully quiet today. Something happened?'

'You know, I still don't believe the Admiral let Harriet take all those pictures' Mac said, looking up to Harm.

'I don't really think he asked her either. I'm sure she had them and just carried that camera everywhere she went. Just in case she'd see us'.

'But they live in Rosslyn and we live in Georgetown'.

'Washington Mac' Harm reminded her. '_You_ live in Georgetown and _I_ live in Washington. Last time I checked we didn't suddenly move in'.

Mac pocked him between his ribs. 'You're right. But still... I mean, why didn't anyone tell us?'

'Why would they try? We're lawyers Mac; we don't believe people without evidence or at least a dozen testimonies. They had neither one of them'.

'True' Mac agreed. 'And on the other hand, we're so used to acting this way that we don't know any different'.

Harm nodded. He was staring out of the window. Evan had followed their conversation with interest. So Harriet had shown them the pictures? All of them or just a few? He was anxious to ask but he didn't.

'Evan?' Mac broke her gaze away from Harm.

'Yes?'

'What about the wedding rings? You were talking about it before Harm and I got lost in our own little world again'.

'Right, about the wedding rings. You don't have to hold yourself to a certain thing. You can pick whatever you like and whatever you think is beautiful. And before I forget, the jeweler doesn't know you're the non-existent couple, so the whole pretending- thing starts right here'.

She smiled. 'That's good to hear isn't it Flyboy?'

'I guess so Mac'.

Mac leaned in closer to her partner and placed her hand over his knee. 'What's bothering you? You don't want to do this? You can still back out you know'.

Harm shook his head. 'I don't want to back out of it; it suddenly just hit me why people always ask if you're my wife when they see the picture on my desk. You know, the one they took outside the church after Jimmy's christening?'

'I know that one. You, me, Jimmy and Chloe right?'

'Yeah, that one. I never thought about it and now I suddenly understand why'. He winked at her. 'Don't worry about me Ninja-girl. You know that'.

'And you know that I'll still worry Flyboy. Even when you tell me not to'.

The limo stopped and Evan shook his head. They knew all of each other. They could say things with one look at each other, or one light touch.

'Here it is'. Evan showed them to a small room in the back of the shop. 'Shirley, this is the couple. Harm, Mac, this is Shirley O'Neill. She'll help you pick out the rings'.

'Nice to meet you' Shirley said. 'Take a seat'.

Harm had to bend himself double in the loveseat. 'You'll have to help me get up later Marine'.

'Which one is it? Legs or back?'

'Legs. This thing is too low'. Harm rearranged his legs.

'Or you're legs are too long sailor' Mac remarked.

'You're not funny Mac'.

'Never said I was'. She winked at him and turned to Shirley. 'Forgive us when this happens again. We get lost in our own little world sometimes'.

Shirley smiled. 'Don't worry about it. Do you guys have any idea what kind of rings you want?'

'Plain and simple' they both said in unison.

Evan frowned at that. They hadn't even discussed this and they gave the same answer?

'Wow, finally a couple that agrees in one time'.

Harm and Mac stared at each other in surprise. 'Squid, did we just do what I think we did?' Mac asked.

Harm's face broke into a smile. 'I think so jarhead'.

'Okay'. Mac leaned back against the couch. 'White gold, yellow gold, platinum?'

'Gold would do okay for me, but I'll go with whatever you want Mac' Harm told her.

'I was thinking along the lines of platinum ones. What we could do is engrave the date, our names and a rose on mine'.

'You want a rose on your ring? Why?'

'As a symbol of the place we first met'. Her eyes met his. 'Look, the ring itself is already a symbol of eternity and...' She stopped when she realized what she'd just said.

Harm tilted her head to make her look at him. 'It's not how long we've waited Sarah, and it's not how we're gonna wait'.

Mac pressed her lips. Eternity was still a word that she'd banned out of her dictionary. 'Promise?'

'Promise'. He kissed her temple. 'You were saying that the ring itself is already a symbol of eternity and...?'

'And I want a remembrance of the place we first met. That would be a rose'.

'Babe, if you want a rose on your ring, it's totally fine with me. As long as you don't make me wear it'.

Mac took the hand that was draped along the back of the couch and let their fingers intertwine. 'I won't'.

Shirley looked up to Evan and mouthed 'They are so cute!' Then she went to get a box with rings. 'I think you mean something like this, don't you?'

She showed them the rings, made them decide what they really wanted and wrote everything down. 'You two have taste. Not that the other couples don't of course, but almost everybody I've had here in the past year went with gold ones. You're the first couple that has something else engraved then names and dates too'.

They'd decided that they would engrave the two words that described their relationship best. Trust and faith. The love-part hadn't been explored yet and trust and faith had there been from the beginning.

Harm took Mac's hand when she helped him stand up. 'Thank you'.

Mac turned to Shirley. 'Thank you so much. You made things real easy'.

'You're welcome'. Shirley smiled. 'It's totally my pleasure. You two are great'.

Harm shook her hand. 'Thanks for your help Shirley. You've made the lady very happy'.

'I didn't make her happy Harm. You did that a long time ago'. She winked.

Evan walked up behind them to the car and shook his head. 'You two really are great, you know?'

Harm and Mac didn't hear him as Harm pulled Mac close to him. 'Is that true Marine?' he said in her ear.

'Is what true?'

'Do I make you happy?'

Mac thought and bit her lip. 'I'm not sure. I really, absolutely don't know'.

Harm started to tickle her and Mac proved that she wasn't immune for his touch just yet. 'Do I make you happy Mac?'

'Harm! Get your hands away from there!' Mac tried to shake him off.

'Not until you answer me'. He pushed her against the limo and trapped her between the car and his body. 'Well? Do I?'

'More then you'll ever know'. Mac gave him a quick kiss on his lips. 'Come on, I'm sure Evan has better thinks to do then just baby-sit us Flyboy'.

**You know what to do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, but the document manager had a problem uploading the story. I apologize and hope that this new chapter is totally worth the waiting. **

**Enjoy!**

Mansion ''Snowdrop''

Somewhere in Tennessee

1430 hours local

Harm and Mac had just arrived at their new quarters and were unpacking their suitcases. Mac had to admit that she was looking down at her ''wedding ring'' every time she got the chance. Even though the view out of the room was breathtaking she thought her ring was more beautiful.

'Mac, if you keep looking down at that ring, people are going to ask you when we got married. And according to the story that has been three years. Why would you want to look at your wedding ring after three years?'

'Because it's a beautiful ring' Mac threw back on him. 'Aren't you happy with yours?'

'Of course. I was there when we picked it remember?' Harm shook his head. 'Get unpacked Marine, we have to meet the others in thirty minutes and I would like to take a shower before that'.

'I think that the least they could've done was bring the clothes to the mansion and unpack. I mean, they were the ones who picked them out aren't they?'

'Feeling spoiled already Tiger?' Harm tapped her nose. 'Just relax all right? Everything is going to be fine'. He disappeared into the bathroom.

Mac sighed. She was a bit nervous. That Shirley and the other personal assistants fell for their performance didn't mean that the others would. The seven other couples were maybe harder to impress or fool for that matter. It depended on how couplish they were.

Mac put the last pair of clothes away and went out to the balcony. With the wind breezing through her shoulder long hair, she didn't hear anything. She jumped up when she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

'Just me' she heard Harms voice.

'You scared me for a minute there Flyboy'.

'Sorry Ninja-girl' he apologized.

'It's all right'. She leaned back in his embrace. 'How's the shower?'

'Shower's not bad. We have a boiler unfortunately so we either have to take short showers or shower together'.

'Really? Do they have a bath?' Mac turned around in his arms to face him.

'They do'.

'Then we won't have to take showers together'. Her finger trailed his jaw line.

Harm arched an eyebrow. 'We don't?' His voice sounded a bit disappointed.

'Don't have to be so disappointed sailor. We'll take baths together. They last longer'. She winked and went back inside.

By the time Mac was done showering and getting dressed it was time to meet the others. She grabbed her little purse, checked if she hadn't forgotten anything and went with Harm to the garden.

Most of the couples were already there and it was pretty crowded. People were chatting with each other and getting to know each other.

'We're late' Mac said.

'It's not my fault this time Marine' Harm answered.

'I know'. Mac looked around. 'Everybody here has a glass of champagne in their hands. Do I run into the kitchen and demand something else?'

Harm shook his head. 'No Tiger. You find someone from the catering and ask for water with lime'.

'What are you going to drink?'

Harm squeezed her hand. 'Same as you'.

It still amazed Mac that this man was so understanding and considerate. He barely drank in front of her and if he did, he'd either switch to a non-alcoholic drink or asked her if she mind.

'You guys just arrived?' they heard behind them.

Harm and Mac turned around. 'Kind of yes. Harm and Mac'.

'Gary and Kim'. They shook hands. 'Wow, you have a beautiful wedding ring'. Kim stared at the ring around Macs finger. 'Very creative'.

'Thank you'. Mac glanced up to Harm who gave her a shake of his head. 'We wanted something simple and yet something personal and different. I think we did a pretty good job'.

'That you did. So, where you guys from?' Kim sipped from her champagne.

'DC. We work in the area. You?'

Gary gave Harm a surprised look when he saw they were both drinking water with lime. 'LA. I'm a dentist and Kim here is a manicurist'. He frowned. 'You guys don't drink champagne?'

'Not our favorite drink in the world, thanks'. Harm smiled. Mac was grateful that he saved her from explaining her past to a pair of total strangers.

'Did you hear that there is a non-couple this time around?' Kim excitedly asked. 'I have pretty much been talking to every couple here already and I think I have a pretty good idea who they are'.

Harm felt Mac tense and he pulled her a little closer. 'It's not us' he whispered in her hair. 'Who do you think it is?'

Kim pointed in another direction. 'You see that Barbie over there? The blond one with the tall handsome guy?'

'Guy has dark hair? Olive skin?' Mac spotted them too. 'She's a bit fake don't you think?'

'Just a bit? If there is something real about her it's a miracle'. Kim shrugged. 'I think they'll be the first ones out'.

Mac relaxed and leaned against Harm. 'You know what we forgot to do sailor?'

Harm frowned. 'What's that Ninja-girl?'

'Chloe is going to kill us when she sees us on TV and we didn't tell her'.

'She's on campus Mac, she won't kill us. Trust me'.

'Your mom will when Chloe doesn't'. Mac knew she had a point. 'We got so wrapped up in preparations that we completely forgot to tell the most important persons in our lives'.

'We'll call tonight. Now relax and try to enjoy this okay?'

Mac nodded. 'Deal. Sorry. I totally forgot about it and I need to tell him before it slips my mind and we come home to a not so happy teenager'.

'You have a teenage daughter?' Gary informed.

'Oh, no. Chloe is my little sister. We don't have any kids' Mac replied.

'Yet' Harm added. 'I'm trying to talk her into it though'.

'Wouldn't you just love a son to carry on the Rabb name?' Mac kissed the tip of his chin.

Kim gave them a great smile. 'You two are so cute together. No, seriously, you are. Everything seems to go... automatic almost. You two really have something I haven't seen for a long, long time'.

Harm and Mac locked eyes. 'Thanks Kim'.

'Anytime'. Kim winked and then they turned to the little stage in the back of the yard.

They were introduced to the rest of the couples and were briefed about what was expected from them and when what was going to happen in the coming two months. It came to the point that they had to be themselves and convince the people in the village that they were married.

The host and hostess, Brent and Ronnie, also told the rest that there was a fake-couple in the show. That cost a lot of comments and whispers around the group. Harm and Mac smiled and looked at each other.

'You'll have the rest of the night off to relax and to get to know each other and we'll start with the first assignment tomorrow morning'. Brent and Ronnie disappeared into the crowd.

'That sounds interesting' Kim said. She reached for another glass of champagne. 'I have no clue what they'll be doing tomorrow?'

Kim wasn't the only one who wanted to find that out.

**Small question here; in the first chapter I said something about a quiz about how good the couples really know each other... What do you guys want to know? The piece is a bit short and I would like to make it longer, so if you got any ideas...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm sorry for the fact that I didn't sent any personal responses, as I usual do, but I didn't have the time. So, thanks!**

**Someone asked me for a timeline... Well, let's say that after Harm's crash in the Atlantic, they got things on track instead of Mac moving to a TAD assigment. **

**Well, enjoy!**

Mansion ''Snowdrop''

Somewhere in Tennessee

0750 hours local

'Harm! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!' Mac stood by the door and checked her outfit in the mirror for the millionth time while waiting for Harm who was, as usual, late. She'd had no idea what to wear today and eventually decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a green, low-cut top.

'I'm on my way Mac'. Harm stuck his head into the room. 'If you hadn't been so unbelievable long in the bathroom I would've been done already'.

'Yeah, right. Just for your information, Harm, the door wasn't locked. You could've brushed your teeth and shaved while I was in the shower'. She put her silver earrings in and stepped back to look at the result. It was gonna have to do it.

'You look nice'. He grabbed his jacket from the bed. 'And for the record, I didn't know the bathroom door was open or I would've brushed my teeth and shaved'.

Mac raised her hands up as a sign of defeat. 'Whatever you say Harm. Let's go'.

'Afraid that they'll eat all the scrambled eggs before we get there?' Harm teased her.

'No, just hungry. I know they're not going to eat all the scrambled eggs before I get there. And by the way, I know they won't be as good as yours'.

Harm grinned as he opened the door to the corridor and revealed the stairs. 'I'll take that as a compliment'.

'It was meant as one'.

It was still quiet in the dining room. The only two other couples that were sitting at the cute little tables were Vanessa and Roman and Kim and Gary. Mac smiled at herself when she saw the major amount of food that got provided and pocked Harm in his ribs, a little harder then she'd intended.

'Ouch! What the hell was that good for?' Harm rubbed over the sore spot.

'Sorry' Mac apologized. 'Do you see this? This is even more then I can eat for breakfast'.

Harm frowned and was still rubbing the spot. 'Well, that's because this food is meant for eight couples Mac, not just for you'.

'You know what I mean'. Mac took a plate of the pile and started to fill it with eggs, bacon and toast and filled a big cup of coffee.

Harm shook his head as he watched her. She was hungry, even in the mornings when he was glad that he could hold some toast and eggs and a large cup of coffee. 'You might want to bind in a little bit honey'.

She looked up to him, lightly frowning. 'I got promoted to honey? And why would I bind in?'

'Every husband uses terms of endearment for his wife' Harm offered as an explanation. 'You might want to bind in because people might get the idea that I don't feed you properly. And as you and I both know that's not the case here'.

'You're right'. Mac bit her lip. 'I'll leave it at this for now. We wouldn't want people to get the idea that you don't take good care of me, now would we?'

It had gotten busier in the room. All the other couples came walking in and the place was soon filled with eating and chatting people.

'You want some more orange juice?' Harm asked as he rose from his seat. 'I'm gonna get a refill'.

'Sure. Thank you'. Mac handed him her glass. Harm winked at her and went to the buffet.

Her eyes wandered over the room. It was funny to look at other people. Every couple had other habits. So was the blond Barbie they'd spotted the other night, Jessica Rodriguez, sitting at the breakfast table with only a cup of yogurt and some fruits. Her husband Diego wasn't very different.

Gary and Kim Mitchell were normal people, as were Vanessa and Roman McGraw, who'd been through an awful lot in the past two years. They'd chatted last night, causing Harm and Mac to reflect on their relationship and how much they'd been through.

Then there were Audrey and Matthew Bell. They were a cute couple, really living for each other. Also, normal breakfast habits. Coffee, pancakes with syrup. Harm would say that they were the perfect example of an all-American couple.

Cleo and Tom Lawrence were fun to be around. Or at least, so it seemed. Both working for a PR-company, they knew exactly how to play you to make you do what they wanted. Harm had been talking to Tom for a while the other night and that was pretty much what he had gathered.

Next to Cleo and Tom were sitting Megan and Ethan Turner, if Mac wasn't mistaken. They were quite the sticky couple. Very touchy. And still very much in love. Mac smiled. Maybe she and Harm were the same. She couldn't stand next to Harm and feel his hand on the small of her back or around her shoulder. Not that that indicated that Harm was in love with her. She might have feelings for him but she was never sure about what exactly it was that Harm felt for her.

And last but not least, there were Tess and Zack Harrison. Tess was the businesswoman with the big company and Zack helped her wherever he could. Not that he hadn't anything to say in their marriage, it was just that Tess was in charge.

'What you're looking at?' Harm set her glass next to her plate.

Mac shrugged. 'Nothing. Just trying to see how the other couples would let me describe them'.

'Ah. And?'

'All normal people. With normal professions, normal fights, normal appetite'.

'And we don't fit into that description?' Harm wanted to know.

Mac bit her lip, as if thinking. 'I don't know. I know you think I don't fit into the description of having a normal appetite. We don't have normal fights...'

'We don't?' Harm arched an eyebrow. 'And what do you think are normal fights, my darling?'

'Well, I'm sure they don't get sent to a submarine to sort things out'.

'Maybe that's just because they don't have the opportunity to go there. Ever wondered what the Admiral would've done if the Navy didn't have a submarine?'

She leaned back in her seat and sipped her juice. 'I don't know what he would've done. Lock us in a courtroom until we got on terms?'

Harm laughed. 'I don't think a courtroom would've done it Mac'.

'Why not?'

'Because we would've found a way to get out of there. Besides, AJ wouldn't be so cruel to lock us in a room without any water or food'.

Mac thought about that. 'Or he would, knowing that hunger would drive me crazy and force me to come to terms with you'.

'Really? You think it would've worked?'

Before Mac could answer, Brent and Ronnie walked in. 'Good morning everyone'.

Everybody greeted them back. They made their way to the front, stopping at every table to chat for a while. Ronnie literally hovered over Mac, while Brent was joking with Harm.

'Are you ready for your first assignment?'

Harm and Mac exchanged glances. They probably were, but neither of them were sure about that.

'All right. Here's the thing'. Brent smiled around the room. 'Today all you have to do is go to the town, buy lunch in the grocery shop and get your butts to the park, where you'll have a picnic. With each other. No other couples involved. Clear?'

'Clear'.

Ronnie let her eyes wonder over the crowd and smiled at the tall, handsome guy. Harm. Mac, who saw it, reached unconsciously for his hand to mark her territory. Harm gave it a soft squeeze and smiled at her.

Ronnie's expression changed when she saw the exchange of affection. She knew they were the non-couple. Why was she marking territory? She wasn't involved with the guy whatsoever right? They were only pretending to be together. He wasn't taken.

Brent had seen Mac and smiled at her. Why was she holding hands with her so-called spouse? It wasn't like they were together. She was the most beautiful woman in the contest and he wanted a fair change of being with her. The guy just needed to back off.

'Let's go!'

Harm and Mac rose from their seats and Mac, who almost lost her balance, felt Harms arm protectively around her.

'You okay?' The concern was audible in his voice.

'I guess'. She smiled up to him. 'Just a bit dizzy'. She tried to set a step but lost her balance again.

'All right. Come here'. Harm picked her up in his arms. 'I've got you Mac'.

'Harm!' Mac protested. 'You don't...'

'Yes I do Ninja-girl. Don't tell me not to. You're going to lay down a bit and we'll go to the village when you're feeling better. Not any sooner then that'. He carried her up the stairs, ignoring the stares they got from the others.

'Harm, I feel fine, I'm just...'

Harm shot her a glare. 'We're not discussing this. If you don't feel better by lunch, we'll have you checked out. Understood?'

Mac stopped fighting him. He was too damn stubborn and she was not in the mood. She had a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She didn't even eat that much this morning. She'd had eggs, some bacon and two slices of toast. And coffee and orange juice of course. Nothing to upset her stomach.

Harm opened the door to their room and laid her on the bed. 'You go take a little nap. I'll be right back'.

'Where are you going?' Mac asked.

'Just going to find a map. I'll be back before you know it'. He brushed his lips over her forehead.

Mac nodded and felt her eyes fall close. She was so exhausted. Harm closed the door and ran down the stairs. Why was she so sleepy? There must've been something in her juice. Or her coffee. Or her eggs. Or the bacon. Harm couldn't find anything. He was worried. What if Mac wouldn't feel better by lunchtime?

Mansion ''Snowdrop''

Somewhere in Tennessee

0852 hours local

'Sorry'. Harm offered an apologizing smile when he bumped into someone after running down the corridor.

'That's all right'. Ronnie smiled back at him. 'What's with the rush?'

He ran a hand through his hair. 'Nothing. Just looking for a map'.

'A map huh?' She eyed him suspiciously. 'Follow me'. She started to walk in the direction of the mansion entrance. 'So, what do you think of the show this far... Harm, is it right?'

'Yeah. It's pretty nice. The other couples are nice. That's all I can say about it for now'.

Ronnie opened a door and went in. Harm followed her reluctantly. Her honey colored hair was dancing up and down and she was swaying with her hips -he wasn't blind- but it didn't do anything to him. Now if it had been Mac...

'Didn't you get a map when you arrived last night?' Ronnie asked as she ducked into a desk drawer.

'Nope. We checked everything. Didn't find a map. I do think that my GPS would've found it but I know Mac likes to read a map just in case she can prove me wrong. With my sense of direction and her sense of timing we make it everywhere'. He winked.

'Mac? You call your wife Mac?'

Harm nodded. 'We were best friends at first. She's a Marine and Mac came in handy as some kind of nickname. It just stuck'.

'Where is she anyway?' Ronnie moved over to another drawer.

'Who? Mac? Upstairs, taking a little nap. She suddenly felt nauseous. Must've been her breakfast'.

Ronnie handed him the map. 'How long are you guys married?'

'Three years'. Harm knew that Ronnie was aware of the fact that he and Mac were the fake couple. Two can play that game.

'You ever regretted your decision?' Her eyelashes were blinking and she opened her big brown eyes even more.

Harm couldn't believe she was flirting with him. He wasn't attracted to her. And he would let her know that. Rising from his seat he said: 'Nope. It's been the best three years of my life. Thanks for the map'.

The expression on Ronnie's face was one of regret and hurt. He'd just turned her down? Why would he turn her down to be with a woman he could never have? They were only here because they made a good impression of being a couple but that was it.

'Hey Ron?' Brent trotted into the office. 'Did I just see Harm walk out of here?'

Ronnie, who'd been leaning against the desk, pushed herself up. 'Yup'.

'What was he doing here?'

'Defending the feelings he has for his ''wife'' '.

Brent laughed. 'You made a move on him?'

'Asked him if he regretted the decision of marrying her. He told me that it'd been the best three years of his life. And besides that, he sounded very concerned about her when he told me that she'd been dizzy and nauseous'.

'So? Didn't Evan tell us that they work together? They've known each other for what? Nine years?'

'Yeah, but the feeling about this is different. I mean, everybody would be concerned about their partner but this...' She shrugged. 'It just sounded different'.

Brent raised an eyebrow. 'You're not going to back off are you?'

'Come on Brent. I'm not stupid'. Ronnie shook her head in disbelieve. 'I'm not backing off'.

'Good. 'Cause neither am I'.

Teddy Roosevelt Park

Somewhere in Tennessee

1340 hours local

'Ma'am?' Emma Murphy walked up to a bench in the park. The lady looked up.

'Yes?'

'May I ask you something?'

The older lady and her friend nodded. 'Of course. What's on your mind?'

Emma smiled and pointed to a tree. 'Do you see those two people over there? By the apple tree?'

'You mean that lovely couple? We spotted them almost an hour ago'. The other woman had a dreamy look in her eyes. 'My Rafe and I used to be so in love too you know. A long time ago, we were just like they are now'.

'Please Evelyn. Don't do this'. She looked up to Emma. 'She can go on hours about her and her Rafe. She only married him after she had another man's child'.

'Oh now Beth, you don't have to be so harsh on me. You know what Jeff said to Rafe...' Evelyn protested.

Beth raised her hand. 'I know Eve. I know. Now let the young girl ask us what she wanted to ask us?'

Emma nodded. 'You pretty much answered my question already ma'am. You thought they were a couple'.

'Shouldn't I have thought they were then? I mean, they are so cute together. Look at them'.

The two other heads turned towards the couple. The man was lying on his side, next to the woman who was on her back. He slowly stroke his finger over her belly and talked to her. The woman laughed and pushed him on his back.

Emma had to agree with Beth. 'They are cute together. I bet they've been a couple for a long time now'.

Evelyn looked up to her. 'You think so dear? What makes you say that?'

'I don't know. I mean, with the TV-show coming here and all, I'm sure they don't take newly-weds. Although newly-weds can be so convincing in being a couple'. She shrugged. 'It doesn't matter anyway'.

Beth tapped her hand. 'It doesn't dear. If that were my son and daughter-in-law, I couldn't be a happier mother'.

The woman's laugh interrupted their soft conversation. 'Harm!' She pushed him of her again. 'Don't!'

Harm gave her innocent eyes. 'Why not? I have to convince all those people here that we're a couple. I can't do that when I'm not allowed to kiss you'.

Mac laughed. 'You're already on top of me. How much closer do you want to get?'

Harm leaned on his hands, looking down on her. 'Jeez Mac, I don't know? I can't possibly get inside you so on top of you is about as close as I can get now'.

'Really?'

'Really'.

'Mmm…' Mac fed him a grape while thinking. 'And you thought that there was going to be a time when you could get inside me?'

He grinned. 'Sure hoped so'.

She trailed his lips with her finger. Then leaned in to kiss him. 'Maybe there will be a time when you'll be allowed to do that'. She pushed him over. 'But until that time, you are going to have to do it with the only-kisses-in-public policy'.

Harm grunted. 'The only-kisses-in-public policy? Where the hell did you think of that one?'

'Came across it during our flight down here'. She kissed the tip of his chin again and moved up to his lips. 'Another grape?'

'You're killing me Mac' he complained.

'That's exactly what I'm supposed to do'.

'Really?' he echoed her.

'Really'.

'Mmm…' His hands went around her waist. 'You're making it very hard to resist you Sarah Rabb'.

'I like the thought of that Harmon Rabb jr.' She brushed over his lips and when he wanted to deepen the kiss, she pulled away and fed him another grape. Her laugh sounded clear in his ears.

'You are so mean. You're gonna have to make it up to me tonight'.

She shook her head. 'Nope'.

'You don't even know what I had in mind for you and you're already torpedoing the whole idea of payback?'

'You know what they say Harm. Payback is hell'. She played with his soft hair.

'You don't know how my payback is going to be'. His hands went down under her shirt. God, her skin was so soft...

'Knowing you... hell. But on the other hand, it might not be as bad as I think it will be'. She grinned. 'What did you have in mind?'

Now he was the one who shook his head. 'You just made it classified Mac. I'll tell you when we get back to our all private room'.

'You're scaring me Flyboy'.

He kissed her neck. 'I'm sure you'll love it Mac. Trust me'.

Mac softly moaned when he found her weak spot. 'You're irresistible. Especially when you're all over me'.

He returned her on her back and went to his original position on his side. 'I can be just as much a pain in the ass as you can be Marine. But you'll love me for it'.

'You have no idea' Mac whispered before she kissed him again.

Emma, Beth and Evelyn had watched them, but weren't close enough to hear what they'd been saying. All three sighed. Beth and Evelyn of what had been, Emma about what might come.

Evelyn patted Emma's arm. 'Darling, let me tell you something. If you get only a tiniest little part of what they have, you may consider yourself a very lucky girl'.

Emma wasn't the only one who'd heard it. Ronnie clenched her teeth. Why the hell were they so good at pretending? They almost convinced her that they were a couple. The pill in Mac's juice this morning hadn't been enough to get Harm's attention while he was away from his ''wife''. Then what was she supposed to do about it?

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the update I promised. Hoope you'll enjoy!**

Mansion 'Snowdrop'

Somewhere in Tennessee

2010 hours local

Harm was over at the refreshment table, getting him and Mac something to drink. Tonight he and Mac had to answer questions of the other contestants about their marriage. Every other couple had had a night, and tonight was theirs.

Ronnie sat down on the chair next to Mac. 'So, you got to tell me about that wedding ring of yours'.

Mac gave her an eye and swallowed her peanuts. 'What do you want to know?'

'That rose… does it mean something special to you?'

Mac frowned. 'The question round hasn't started yet Ms. Miller. Don't you think you should save the interrogation for later on?' She took another hand of peanuts.

'Maybe' Ronnie shrugged. 'But I would like to know… Does it? Mean something special to you?'

Mac didn't want to answer directly to Ronnie what that rose on her wedding band meant to her. What it meant to Harm. If one of the remaining couples would ask, sure, she would answer, but for some reason Mac felt suspicious by the way Ronnie asked her things about their marriage.

But the fact that Mac didn't answer the question didn't stop Ronnie from asking. 'I somewhere heard Harm has a thing for blondes…'

'Do you think that he would've married _me_ if he had a thing for blondes Ronnie?' Mac narrowed her eyes.

Ronnie shrugged. 'I don't know. Maybe he settled for the next best thing'.

She was trying to get Mac upset, and she was succeeding, but Mac put on her Marine-face and looked her directly in the eye. 'Don't you think you should be asking Harm these questions Ronnie? And not me?'

'Oh, you want me to ask you a question? I'll ask you a question Mac. Did you? Did you settle for the next best thing?'

Mac's eyes were shooting fire. 'No, Ms. Miller, I settled for the best. I don't settle for the second best thing'.

Ronnie nodded. 'I see'.

Before Ronnie could say anything more, Harm was back at the table, putting Mac's drink in front of her and sitting in the chair next to her. He casually dropped his arm on the backrest of the chair and started to run his fingertips up and down Mac's neck.

'You two enjoying yourselves?' he asked.

Ronnie rested her forearms on the table and leaned forward. 'We were just discussing that it would be an interesting evening' she said.

Harm raised his eyebrow. 'Really? Interesting? There is nothing too interesting about our marriage is there honey?'

Mac shook her head and shot a faint smile in his direction. 'Nah, nothing all too special'.

Brent called over to Ronnie that it was time and Harm and Mac leaned back in their chairs to let her pass after she'd excused herself. 'You okay?' Harm whispered in her ear.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Mac asked him.

Harm softly smiled. 'After all the years I've known you, you have to ask me why I ask you that Ninja-girl?'

He was right, Mac thought. She shouldn't be surprised that he could read her like an open book. 'It's nothing. Ronnie has a thing for you, or so I suspect, and she wanted to know if the rose on my ring meant something special'.

'What did you tell her?'

'Nothing. I didn't answer. And then she went on that she heard that you had a thing for blondes and that you probably had settled for the second best thing when you married me'.

It had become habit over the past seven days to talk about their 'marriage' as if it was the real thing. They had slipped into this comfortable pattern as if talking about the real thing and the both of them felt at ease with the developments.

Harm turned her face to him and shook his head. 'Listen to me Sarah. When I married you I didn't settle for the second best woman on the planet. Dare to say it, but it sometimes still amazes me that you're in my life. Every single day I'm amazed when I see your smile, hear you laugh and sometimes I'm still not sure whether or not I deserve to even know you. So don't you think of yourself of the second best thing, because you are the best that happened to me in a very long time'. He softly brushed the tears of her cheeks. 'Don't let her get to you'.

Mac nodded and looked up to him again. 'Thanks Flyboy. I needed that'.

'I know'. He kissed her shortly on her lips and then turned his attention to Brent and Ronnie. He was angry with Ronnie for treating Mac the way she did. For winding Mac up the way she did. But he couldn't focus on that right now, as the questioning was about to begin.

'All right everybody' Brent called. 'Tonight is the last night of questioning about each others marriages. And the last couple on the stand is Harmon and Sarah Rabb'. Brent made space for Harm and Mac who moved to the middle of the garden, where a loveseat was set up.

'Well, who wants to start?'

'Where did you guys meet?'

Harm and Mac looked at each other and smiled. 'White House Rose Garden'.

That statement caused a lot of raised eyebrows. 'How did you get access to that place?'

Mac tried to remember what their excuse was when Harm said it. 'We knew someone who was getting rewarded with a DFC'.

'And what is a DFC?' Tess asked.

Harm grinned his famous smile at Mac. 'You want to explain to them what a DFC is honey?'

Mac nudged him in his ribs. 'A DFC stands for Distinguished Flying Cross, which is a medal someone, in this case a Naval Aviator, gets for heroism or doing something that goes above and beyond the call of duty. In other words, he got to play hero and save the day'. She smiled up. 'Am I right?'

'Totally'. Harm winked. 'Turned out to be the best day of my life. I'm glad I came'.

'I'm glad you came too' Mac softly said. A huge grin spread across her face.

The other couples knew that Harm and Mac were lost in their own little world again. Harm and Mac were much like Roman and Vanessa; in the couple of years they had been together, they had been trough a lot. Megan smiled.

'So, you started to date right after you met?' she asked.

Mac shook her head. 'He looks like he's used to ask women out, but it took us four meetings and a whole lot of flirting back and forth before he asked me out'.

'I made up for the lack of courage' Harm countered. 'Because I did take you to one of the nicest restaurants in the city of DC. And I bought you your favorite flowers…'

'You were just lucky that roses happen to be my favorite flowers Flyboy'. Mac playfully swatted his arm. 'But you're right; you took me to one of DC's finest restaurants. What happened to those days anyway?'

Harm raised his eyebrows. 'What days Ninja-girl?'

'The days where you would bring me flowers, take me out to dinner to La Tours… I'm kidding baby. You still do that'. She grinned at Harm's shocked expression. 'You still open up door for me, you still bring me flowers at least once a week, treat me to amazing home-made dinners and take me out… Draw me bubble baths… I couldn't have wished for a better man'.

'What is with the nicknames?' Zack wanted to know.

'Which ones?' Harm asked him in return.

The others started to laugh. 'Flyboy and Ninja-girl?'

Mac snickered. 'Those. Well, two reasons really. First, he's a pilot; Harm likes to fly. Secondly, because his ego tends to blow up. But maybe that's just a pilot thing'.

'Right'. Harm didn't totally buy the last part. 'Anyway, you're my Ninja-girl because… I don't know anyone else who likes to kick ass as much as you do. Whether that's mine, or Chloe's or AJ's -the big one- or one of your clients', just so justice needs to be done. I couldn't be any prouder or you than I already am'.

Mac smiled up to him. 'Thank you' she mouthed.

'So, I want to know about the proposal!' Audrey called. 'How did he propose?'

Harm and Mac looked at each other. When it was sure that they were going to participate in the show, Mac had told him that she wanted a proposal. She'd only wanted to tease, but three days before they boarded their plane, Harm had taken her out.

_Flashback_

'_Harm? Where are we going?' Mac looked up to Harm as they came out of La Tours. _

_Harm smiled down at her. 'Don't you worry Sarah. We're going to take a little walk'. He offered her his arm and Mac took it, still confused. _

_Harm smiled. So far, his plan was working. He'd thrown her off guard when he'd taken her to La Tours, instead of La Bella Vita, like he usually did on Thursday nights. He'd picked her up at her place with three roses; there had been two waiting for her at the restaurant…_

_They were slowly trotting down the streets, talking about nothing in particular. Eventually, the limo Harm had rented pulled up next to them again. Mac really got confused now. They had been walking in the direction of the Wall, but now the limo pulled up again? What was going on?_

_Harm was enjoying seeing Mac this confused. It was exactly how he wanted her. With the windows of the limo being blinded, she had no idea where they were going. Twenty minutes later the limo stopped. He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and looked her in the eyes. 'Do you trust me?'_

_That question threw Mac only more off guard. 'Of course do I trust you. What kind of question is that?' _

'_All right. Turn around'. _

_When she obeyed he blindfolded her and then led her out of the car. Taking her hand, he started to walk. 'Where are we Harm?' _

'_You'll see Sarah. It's just a little while'. _

_Several minutes later Harm finally stopped and pulled the blindfold over her head. 'Keep your eyes closed and wait here'. _

_Mac didn't hear him for what seemed a long time. Eventually she heard a violin playing in the distance. 'Harm…?' Where was Harm?_

'_You can open you eyes now'. When she opened her eyes he was standing in front of her; a single red rose in his hand. Now Mac saw where she was. The White House Rose Garden. The place they'd met. _

_Harm slowly sank down to one knee and Mac gasped. 'Sarah Mackenzie, you've been my best friend for the past eight years and you're the most important person in the world to me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?' _

_Mac closed her eyes and felt a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Yes Harm. Yes!'_

_End flashback_

They had both known Harm had only done that so that she had something to talk about in the show, when people asked about it. But that moment had been special to both of them. Mac knew that if Harm was ever going to propose to her, it would be in the White House Rose Garden. Or so she hoped. And the proposal had only confirmed her suspicion.

'He took you back to the place you first met? That's sweet!'

Mac looked up into Harm's eyes. 'Yeah' she softly agreed. 'That was sweet'. And their lips met in a soft kiss.

Mansion Garden

Somewhere in Tennessee

1726 hours local

The first two weeks had gone by without much effort. Harm and Mac found themselves more and more at ease with each other. Brent had made a move on Mac, but she politely turned him down. That didn't mean that he and Ronnie were just going to back off.

Kim had been right about one thing. Jessica and Diego Rodriguez had been the first ones out. Tess and Zack Harrison followed the week after. They'd left the previous day. Nobody really cared about it, or suffered from grieve over the loss. As far as Mac could tell, they were all happy to see them gone. The peace had been back in the house, instead of hearing the couple fight every single night.

Harm and Mac were now slowly trotting through the mansion garden, enjoying the nice weather. Mac couldn't get over the feeling how trusted and familiar it felt to have him beside her, simply holding her hand. She didn't ever want to lose him or what they had.

'Harm?' she asked.

'Mmm?' He took her over to a bench.

'You ever wondered what would've happened if we were just this?'

He frowned. 'If we were just what honey?' He'd started to call her names all the time. Not that Mac mind, not at all actually, it was nice.

'Just two normal people who fell in love. No regulations, no laws, just us and our feelings and desires and wishes. You think it would've made a difference?'

She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes. And saw the answer in them. But she needed to hear it. She needed to hear the words.

'I think it would've made a difference. In a good way. We would've been married for a while now, probably have a kid… Sure, if would've made a difference. But on the other hand, you can't change who you are'.

She slowly nodded. 'I know that. And I wouldn't want to change anything about the way you are if that's what you mean… It's just that I was wondering if it would've changed something about us, about our relationship'.

He played with the neckline of her shirt. 'It would've simplified things perhaps. But then again, we're not simple. Life isn't either. So I don't know if it would've changed things'. He looked down at her. 'You sometimes wish we hadn't been in the military?'

'Sometimes' she shrugged. 'Don't get me wrong, I love the Corps and everything, 'cause it set me back on my feet and showed me another way of life, but as far as it goes in the rest of my life… I don't know'.

Harm smiled. 'You have the exact same thoughts as I have Mac. But what's the point in looking back and always asking yourself ''What if?'' You don't win anything with it'.

She kissed his cheek. 'I'm just glad to say that we made it this far already'.

They stayed silent for a while. It hit Harm how used he'd gotten used to holding her like this. He got to hold her hand whenever he wanted to, touch her whenever and wherever he wanted to… It was going to be hard to get used to let go of it once they were going to be back at JAG. He wasn't authorized to touch her there. At least not the way he was touching her now.

'Sarah?'

'Yes Harm?'

'What would you wish for now? If you could wish for anything in the world?'

Mac thought about it for a while. 'I'd wish that you and I would come to terms about our feelings and stopped this stupid dance we've been dancing for a while now'. She looked up. 'What would you wish for?'

'The exact same thing' he whispered. 'With the addition that when we do, we do it right. That we say the vow that comes with a wedding ring. To have and to hold, till death does us part'.

'You're ready to let go?'

He smiled at her. A warm, sincere smile. 'I'm willing. Are you?'

The only response he got from her was a nod. She was too surprised to say anything. She took his head between her hands and kissed him with all she had. When she let go, she rested her forehead against his, smiling.

'More then willing'.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, thanks for the great reviews! This piece is rather short but there was no other way to split the story. Enjoy!**

Popeye's Bar

Somewhere in Tennessee

2140 hours local

Harm leaned against the bar, watching Mac dance with an older man. She was politely smiling, just doing him a favor. She was able to knock the guy of his feet, literally, if she wanted to.

'Isn't your wife just the friendly girl?' Ronnie showed up next to him. Harm inwardly sighed. What did she want now?

'Ronnie'. He didn't need another word to acknowledge her.

She nudged him with her elbow. 'Come on Harm, when are you going to lose the charade? We both know you and Mac aren't married. Why go on and pretend?'

Harm couldn't believe his ears. Didn't he make it clear enough that he wasn't interested? 'You haven't met the great love of your life yet' he replied.

'Is it that obvious?' She pulled her bottom lip, looking like a little girl that didn't get things her way. 'I hoped you could help me find him'.

He shook his head and felt that one of the cameras moved over to them. 'I can't help you in the way you hoped I'd find him Veronica'. He empathized on her name. 'This ring I'm wearing came with a vow. And I'm making sure I'll keep that vow'.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. 'How'd you find out my name?'

'I had a friend whose name we shorted down to Ronnie'. He shrugged. 'Seriously, I don't know what else to do to show you that I'm not interested in pursuing any kind of relationship with you. Mac and I are happy as we are now all right?'

With that, he put his glass at the table and walked over to her, tapping the man on his shoulder. 'Would you mind if I cut in?'

'Not at all mister. Thank you for letting me borrow her'. He winked.

'Not a problem'. Harm took Mac in his arms and pulled her close.

'Ronnie gave you trouble?' Mac asked, as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. Ronnie had narrowed her eyes at them.

'For some stupid reason she doesn't get the fact that I'm not interested. You see why?'

She shook her head. 'What'd you tell her now? She doesn't look too happy'.

'I said that I didn't know how other way to show her that I'm not interested in pursuing any kind of relationship with her. That you and I are happy with the way things are now'.

Mac couldn't help but smile. 'When the Admiral sees this, he's going to kill us'.

Harm shook his head. 'I don't think he'll do that Sarah. Maybe that he'll order us to get married after this, but kill us…nah'.

She threw her head back as she laughed. It was a sound Harm had gotten more used to in the past three weeks. She was so carefree here with him. He wondered what would happen with it once they were back into normal life.

'What?' He pretended to be shocked. 'Is that such a bad thing?'

This time she kissed his lips. 'No. I wouldn't mind being married to you at all'.

'I'm glad we're on the same page here'. He smiled. 'Finally'.

Mac smiled as well. 'Finally'. She went back resting her chin on his shoulder. Things couldn't get any better. Three couples had left the contest as far as it was now. Tomorrow was the big evening when the left couples would do a quiz on how good they actually knew each other.

They weren't scared. A little unsure, but not scared. They could win it with ease. Harm held her in a warm embrace, slowly moving on the melody of the song. If he could take her of into the sunset dancing like this…

Mac pulled back. 'What are you thinking about sailor?'

'Not much really. Just hoping that the song will never end'.

Her smile, once again, was genuine. And she was silent for a while. 'Hope can do great things for you Harm. All you have to do is wait and see'.

**Well, you guys know what I want...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the all the reviews guys! Here's the first part of the quiz, the next will follow in chapter eight. Major thanks for Staz. Girl, without you, this wouldn't have happened. **

Mansion ''Snowdrop''

Somewhere in Tennessee

2130 hours local

Tonight was the big night. Tonight was the big night where the couples got the chance to reveal how good they really knew each other. Now, here they were. The four last couples of the show. Vanessa and Roman McGraw, Audrey and Matthew Bell, Megan and Ethan Turner and, of course, Harm and Sarah Rabb.

The couples were standing opposed each other; the men dressed in suits on one side, the women in evening dresses on the other side. Harm thought that Mac looked amazing in her lime-green cocktail dress. Her long hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls. She hadn't put much make-up on, just some eye-liner, mascara and lip-gloss. But it was enough for her.

Ronnie and Brent had kept a close eye on the Rabbs. So far, opinion polls had shown that they, along with Roman and Vanessa, were the favorites of the show. Ronnie had gathered as much after all she'd seen in the past month. They were convincing. Almost as if they'd been waiting for the chance to be normal people and get their feelings open in the out.

Brent had asked Mac about the reason why she was turning him down all the time. He'd tried to seduce her more then once, but he never got the response he wanted.

_FLASHBACK_

_'Hey Sarah?' Brent ran up to Mac who walked up the stairs, ruffling through her purse, looking for something. _

_Mac inwardly sighed, wondering what he wanted now. She'd told everyone to call her Mac, because it felt so special when Harm called her Sarah. It made the shivers run down her spine every time. And he used Sarah a lot now. _

_'Brent, how many times have I told you to call me Mac?' _

_Brent was taken aback by her outburst. 'You don't want me to call you by your given name?' _

_'No, I don't. Mac is just fine. I told you to call me Mac, so please, humor me okay?' She ran up the stairs, still going through her purse. _

_But Brent wouldn't be Brent if he gave up like that. 'Can I ask you something…Mac?' he tried again. _

_'I don't have a lot of time, but sure, go ahead'. Anything to make him go away. Mac felt the cameras in her back. Great, they were taping this. _

_'Why is it that you keep turning me down?' _

_Mac stopped dead in her tracks, feeling her anger towards this man grow. 'Jeez, Brent, why do you think I keep turning you down? Maybe because I have a husband? 'Cause I vowed that I would be faithful till death does us part?' _

_'Why? We both know that he's…' _

_'Wrong' Mac shot back. 'He is. Always has been, always will be the man who will have my heart. Nothing will ever change that. That's why I keep turning you down. Because I love that man with every single fiber in my being and I know he loves me back. End of the complete story isn't it?' _

_'He loves you?' Brent sounded defeated in his own ears too. _

_'More then he will be ever able to show or explain to me. You don't stand a chance against everything Harm has to offer me'. She finally dug her key up. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date'. _

_And she left for her room. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Brent made eye contact with Mac. She dared him to make a comment about the way she looked. But Brent didn't make a comment. Didn't want to after he saw the threatening look in Harm's eyes.

Ronnie cleared her throat and let Brent know that he had a show to make. He grinned back at all eight. 'All questions have been answered. No turning back now. Which couple knows each other best? Megan and Ethan? Vanessa and Roman? Harm and Mac? Or Audrey and Matthew? Let's find out…'

The couples had been asked questions they had to answer for their partner, such as 'What's his/her favorite food?', 'Favorite thing to do after a long week?' and all that. The answers had been written on white cards.

'Here's the first question' Ronnie started. 'What is the outfit your spouse likes best on you?'

Harm and Mac looked at each other and smiled. This was one of the easy questions. 'Harm and Mac? Why don't we start with you?'

Harm turned his card around for Mac and the rest to read. 'Mess dress' he said.

Ronnie turned to Mac. 'Is that correct Mac?'

'Oh yeah. Dress whites are highly overrated but mess dress is just… yummy'. Her face broke into one big smile.

'And what had you written down Mac? What does Harm like best on you?'

Mac picked her card up and flipped it around. 'Cranberry red dress with low-cut back'.

Harm gulped when he remembered the dress she was talking about. 'The one you wore to the Senator's Ball two years ago?' A soft moan escaped his lips. 'That was a mean move Marine. You were done seconds before we had to go, and when I figured out how low that back was, I couldn't wait to get you out of it. Pure torture that entire night because you were off limits'.

'Oh, I saw the look in your eyes when you finally registered what I was wearing. Ever since you've been asking me every single time when we went out to dinner if I was going to wear that dress. So tell me Flyboy, is it really your favorite? Or do you like my uniform better?'

When Mac looked up she saw that Harm's eyes had turned dark. She grinned. 'You're right Sarah. Cranberry red dress with low-cut back is my favorite'.

The other three couples noticed the looks that passed between the Rabbs. That was pure passion; lust if that was how you wanted to call it. This couple had a fire burning for each other that was long from burning out.

Brent nodded in approval. 'Seems as if the Rabbs know what they like on each other. Let's see if the McGraws know as well. Roman, what does Vanessa likes to see you in?'

Roman turned his card around. 'Tux' he answered.

The grin on Vanessa's face was about as wide as Mac's. 'Yup. Especially a white one… That was what you wore when you proposed to me anyway'.

'And Vanessa, what does he like to see on you?'

'Black silk-with-lace nightgown'.

Roman rolled his eyes and turned to the other guys. 'It's a very good thing they are only supposed to wear those _inside_ the bedroom, right guys? The later they pull them over their heads, the sooner we get to peal them off again'.

Since this was one of the simple questions every couple answered correctly. Harm and Mac answered the next question (Favorite food?) also correct, since that was Beltway Burgers and veggie lasagna. After all the dinners spent together, they knew what the other liked. It wasn't until the fifth question that Harm made a mistake.

'What would your spouse like to do after a stressed week?'

It had taken Harm a while to come up with an answer, and this was the only one he wasn't sure about, so he hesitantly turned his card around. 'This is the only one I'm not sure about Marine. We usually have low-key weekends after a stressed week, or go to Grandma, but I wasn't sure which one to pick, so I opted for Grandma Sarah'.

Mac smiled. 'I like going to Grandma but that is not _the_ thing I would want to do after a stressed week. There is no way you could've known this anyway 'cause I never told you. But, the thing I would like to do is get home on Friday and not leave the apartment until Monday morning'.

Harm gave her a devious smile. 'And you're telling me after three years? You know how many weekends we've lost already?'

'You know how many there are to come?' Mac threw back. 'Anyway, I don't really care because I know you'll make it up to me…' She batted her lashes. 'Won't you?'

How could he deny her anything when she looked at him like that? 'You know I promised to give you everything you wanted Sarah, so I'm not going to deny you that'. He winked. 'And what do I want to do after as stressed week?'

Mac flipped her card around. 'Take "Sarah" up for flying'.

Harm rolled his eyes. 'How come you know me so good?'

'Because I'm your _wife_ sailor. Your partner, best friend, wife… The most important person in your life, the one you started to share everything with about and month after we met…'

'You've made your point counselor'. Harm sighed.

'I'm glad' Mac said and blew him a kiss.

When Ronnie asked the next question, Harm and Mac locked eyes. And held. 'What is the scariest event in your relationship?'

They didn't really listen to the answers the Bell and Turners gave. When Vanessa turned her card around, Mac registered the tone in her voice. 'Hospital 2000'.

Mac broke her eyes away from Harms and turned her head to Vanessa. The tears were visible in her eyes. Roman turned his card around as well and the others read the same words. "Hospital 2000".

The couple looked at each other and Vanessa softly started to speak. 'We were on a holiday to the Bahamas, to celebrate our second anniversary, and having a good time and everything… We were swimming when Roman got cramps in his leg. He almost drowned and lost consciousness so I had to pull him all the way to shore…' She started to cry and Mac, Audrey and Megan rushed over to her to comfort her.

Roman took over. 'For some reason I kept seeing her face… At some point I saw her broken down in the hospital, I saw the doctor going over to her and telling her I died… I couldn't do that to her… Not to my parents, my little brother and sister, but especially not to Nessa. Not to the one I love more than life itself'.

'It was partly out of your hands Roman' Harm softly said as he looked up to Mac. 'Cramps happen'.

Mac knew what Harm was thinking about. 'So was what happened to me on the Watertown Harm. It wasn't your fault he assaulted me'.

'I never said it was' Harm protested.

'You're thinking it' Mac answered. 'I can see it in your eyes every time someone brings up the case that brought us back on track. You look at me with that intense look in your eyes and I can just see you think that you take blame for happened to me back then'. She walked over to him where he was standing with his hands in his pockets, slumped shoulders and head down.

Lifting his head up, she looked into his eyes. 'Yeah, you were scared. So was I. But you saved me Harm. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere for a very, very long time'.

'I came so close to losing you that time Sarah…' His voice chocked with emotion.

Mac nodded. 'Like I came so close to losing you when you crashed two years ago. And for that I am to blame, because if I hadn't made you promise to come back…'

Harm shook his head. 'It was still my decision to fly back that night Sarah. _I _made the decision to get into that plane, to get into that storm… The fact that I crashed was out of your hands'.

Now Mac was the one who started to cry. 'But if I hadn't made you promise…'

'I still would've come back that night. Brumby be damned Sarah… I would've come back to _you._ For _you_. The thing that kept me trying in the freaking ocean, the thing that kept me breathing was _you_. Like Roman said, I couldn't do it Mom and Frank, couldn't do it to Grams, but especially couldn't do it to Sarah. To my Ninja-girl. To the person I love more than life itself'. He brushed a tear of her cheek.

Whatever he had wanted to say next was lost, because Mac pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss. Ronnie and Brent looked at each other. Brent knew that his battle was a lost one, because no one would ever own Sarah's heart than Harmon Rabb Jr.

Ronnie on the other hand would not yet accept that the battle was over. So, they were a great couple of actors. They were still playing a part. Although a little, sneering voice in the back of her head said that Harm and Mac weren't as much playing as she would like to believe they were.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but I have a huge case of writers block! I promise it won't happen again (at least, I hope it won't because I don't like it!) **

**Anyway, here's the second part I promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mansion "Snowdrop"

Somewhere in Tennessee

2235 hours local

There were just three more questions left to ask. The couples had moved over to the living room of the mansion, sitting close together instead of standing opposing each other. Harm had his arm wrapped around Mac's shoulder. The both of them were slightly smiling; looking at ease with everything in the world. As were Roman and Vanessa, who had held each other tight for a long time. If there was something neither of the couples wanted to go through, it was almost losing each other again.

The quiz was no longer a quiz; neither one of the couples felt the need to test how good they knew each other. The cameras had stopped rolling for a moment, giving the couples some breathing space. There was decided that because of the pretty intense moments, the last couple of questions would be answered, but there would no longer be a contest. Not tonight anyway.

Brent and Ronnie had positioned themselves across from the couples. Three more questions. Asked in a more informal way. And how they were going to pull that of? They had to figure that out for themselves. They were the hosts.

'So,' Brent started. 'Can one of you explain why all your relationships are so tight? I've never seen so many couples with a strong relationship as tonight'.

The couples looked at their spouses and the other couples.

'I think it is because we got to know each other' Audrey said. 'We've all been through a lot, together and on our own and that makes us the persons that we are today'.

'True' Ethan agreed. 'But I also think it is because we let each other be who we are. We don't try to change either one'.

Mac nodded. 'Harm is the first person who was willing to put up with all my crap. Then again, he was also the first I told everything to. But still, people I thought I could trust would run away after I shared something of my past with them… Harm wasn't and still isn't like that'.

'Oh right' Harm tried to compensate, 'as if you don't take crap of me. You know about my dad, about my 'I-need-to-be-the-superhero' complex and stuff like that. You know about all of it and still, here you are'.

'Isn't it also that we just love each other? We've come to love each other, despite our differences, despite the flaws in all our personalities and all of that' Vanessa answered. 'We've seen each other through a lot, and I take a lot of Roman's stuff because I know that half of it is not directly his fault'.

'Which doesn't mean that we always remember things or that we have the decency to just forget about something and move along' Matthew said. 'I know I've said a whole lot to Audrey that I didn't mean, but you sometimes just don't want to deal with all of that. Sometimes you're just to stuffed up with the whole deal that you _do_ want to blame her or him. But that fact that we're still together proves that we can sometimes have a fight, but in the end, we still love each other and that is what counts'.

Harm tilted his head to one side. 'I think Matt's right. Sometimes you need to fight to get your point across, or to somehow tell the other person that you still care… I know Mac and I sometimes just fought to have a fight; so that we were able to make up afterwards. We just like arguing'.

Yeah, they liked arguing. It was probably one of the reasons they were such a good team. They were always arguing; either to find a loop or to argue what the best way to get or keep their client out of the brig was.

'Neither one of you guys have kids. Is there any particular reason for that?' Ronnie asked, trying to look as casual as possible.

'Actually' Megan said, taking Ethan hand and placing it over her lower abdomen, 'Ethan and I found out that we're expecting'.

'Oh my God! That's great!'

Everyone congratulating the couple and for a while everybody was all over them. After a while, everything clamed down again. 'Well, that narrows it down to three'.

Roman took Vanessa's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. 'Nessa and I don't have kids because we're not able to have any. And there's no need to apologize because neither one of you guys knew. We've decided that we're going to adopt'.

The couple next to them, Audrey and Matthew, were up next to answer. 'Matt and I decided not to have any kids. We like being around kids and all, both our sibling do have kids, but we don't really have a desire to have them'.

Harm's hand had slipped into Mac's and their fingers intertwined after Ronnie had asked that question. They had discussed all this. They had discussed that after the show, they were going to work on the kids' part. They already had discussed the names of their kids.

'And you guys?' Brent's question broke their eye contact; if only for a moment.

'We definitely want kids' Harm said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. 'We covered that topic a long time ago. Decided on names and everything already'.

'Really?' Megan was intrigued. She really thought Harm and Sarah Rabb were a special couple. 'Do tell'.

Harm was still looking at Mac. 'You do the honors Mrs. Rabb'.

'Are you sure?' Mac asked.

'Yeah'.

She gave him a wide grin. 'Well, if it's a girl, we're going to name her Jahzara Laeticia, and if we'll have a boy, he'll be named Kyan Sage'.

'Wow. Didn't pick ordinary names either' Ethan said. 'Why those?'

'We were on a case in Africa once, and there was a little girl named Jahzara' Mac started to explain. 'And when we asked what it meant, they told us that it meant "blessed Princess". Got us pretty convinced that our little girl, if we ever had one, should be named that'.

Harm squeezed her hand. 'And Kyan… I heard it a very long time ago, when visiting a client in the ghetto or something. His little brother was named Kyan. They were African-American, but for some reason the name stuck with me. Just glad Mac agreed that the name was great for us'.

Megan grinned. 'And we decided to stick with Benjamin Isaac for a boy and Samantha Dawn for a girl'.

'Yeah, naming them after our grandparents. The boy anyway' Ethan grinned. 'That's not what you guys did for sure'.

'Nah. For a little while I was scared that she would name our son Harmon Rabb III, but thank god she thought that was as sad for him as it had to be for me'. Harm let his breath out. 'We could've named him after Uncle Matt though'.

Mac shook her head. 'No, Kyan Sage is just perfect as it is'.

Ronnie cleared her throat. 'Sorry to interrupt, but we talked about strong relationships earlier. Dumb question; anyone ever cheated on the other?'

It was silent in the room. Absolutely silent. Where the hell did that question all of a sudden come from?

'No' came the simultaneous responds.

Ronnie rose out of her chair. 'Are you sure about that Mr. Rabb?'

Harm gave her a bewildered look. 'Excuse me Ms. Miller? Are you actually asking me if I'm sure I never cheated on my wife?'

'That's what I asked isn't it?' She gave him a seductive look and licked her lips. 'Are you really sure?'

Harm rose as well; not that he didn't want to stay close to Mac on the couch, but he felt that it would be better dealing with Ronnie standing. 'What are you talking about Ronnie?'

She gave him a soft laugh. 'Right Harm, as if you don't remember'.

Mac looked at the scene in front of her and bit her lip. She couldn't imagine Harm cheating on her… Not on anyone else for that matter. He hadn't cheated on her, had he? Not after all they had been through the past year? The past four weeks?

Ronnie trailed her finger over Harm's lips. 'Oh come on Harm, when are you going to tell her? When are you going to tell her that you cheated on her?'

Harm's eyes had grown dark with anger and he took her hand. 'I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about Ms. Miller, but I will tell you one thing. I don't know what led you to believe that I would even be interested in you, but I'm not. I'm a happily married man. I haven't cheated on anyone in my entire life and I certainly don't plan on cheating in the future. Especially on someone as special to me as my _wife_'.

Ronnie pulled her hand away. 'Oh for God's sake Harm, we both know she's not your wife! You know as well as I do that you've playing the happily married couple for the past four weeks and that there's nothing true about the whole freaking thing! Stop pretending!'

'Stop pretending what Ronnie?' Harm threw his hands up in the air. 'Stop pretending that I love her? Stop pretending that she is the most important person in my life? Well, here's the truth. I can't. I can't stop loving her, I can't stop feeling that she is the most important person in my life. And about the wife part; hate to disappoint you, but she is my wife. Has been for the past three months'._

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah, I know, you don't want me leaving it here. I'll explain in the next chapter. I _love _reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow guys, thanks for the reviews. Also thanks to Izzy and Michelle UK and all the other who reviewed but didn't leave an e-mailadress. I promised I wouldn't take too long to update the next piece, and here it is.**

* * *

Mansion 'Snowdrop'

Somewhere in Tennessee

2300 hours local

Ronnie stared at Harm; completely dumb folded. 'What do you mean; she has been your wife for the past three months?'

Harm slightly grinned. 'As I said, she has been my wife for the past three months'.

He could see Ronnie was confused. They had entered the contest as the non-couple, and now she actually had to find out they were married? What happened?

'But you're not supposed to be married. _You_ came into this contest because of the fact that you're _not_ married'. She had really lost the whole situation.

Harm reached his hand out to Mac and pulled her up. 'Well, the person who wrote our application letter didn't know Mac and I got married. Still doesn't by the way. But we did. Eloped and tied the knot three months ago'. He gave his wife a lovingly gave and kissed her temple.

Mac wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him. One night, about a year ago, they actually agreed that they were dating. That it was a logical conclusion to draw for an outsider and that it was a logical conclusion to draw for them. So, from that day on they had made their relationship official. And three months ago Harm had proposed. But not the way Mac had told them he had proposed.

_Flashback_

_Three months earlier_

_Harm took hold of Mac's hand as they started to walk from the Lincoln Memorial to the Wall. About a year ago they had mutually agreed that they had been dating for the close part of six months. After Mic left for Australia; after Renee had seen that the bond between the two was so strong that it was practically unbreakable. _

_They had slowly started to have working dinners again, and eventually they went out to dinner again. And after six months, while talking about little AJ over dinner in a restaurant, an older lady had come up to them and asked them how long they had been together. When they told her that they weren't, the woman nodded to their joined hands. _

"_Are you sure about that?" _

_Harm had looked at Mac and Mac had looked at him and before Harm knew it, the next few words slipped out of his mouth. "Actually ma'am, now I think about it, we've been dating for six months". His eyes never leaving Mac's as he told her so. _

_The lady softly patted his back. "That is more like it dear. Now, make sure you make an honest woman out of her soon". With that she left them. _

_Mac looked into Harm's eyes and gave him a soft smile. "We've been dating for six months Flyboy?" she asked. _

"_Yeah". Harm stroke his finger over the back of her hand. "When you think about it…"_

_She stopped him by putting her finger on his lips. "We've been dating for six months Harm. Don't elaborate". _

_And now, here they were. They had been dating for eighteen months and still no-one knew about them. They had kept their relationship low-key, behaving purely professionally at the office and on investigations. But apart from that, they were practically living together. _

_The closer they came to the Wall, the more nervous Mac got. Harm never went to the Wall in the spring. They had visited last Christmas and now all of a sudden Harm had the urge to go to the Wall? What was going on? _

'_You okay baby?' Harm asked. _

_Mac absently nodded. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you asking?' she said, giving him a reassuring smile. _

_Harm shrugged. 'You've been a little quiet since we started to walk down here'. _

'_Just thinking'. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze she continued walking. _

_Finally, they were in front of the Wall. Mac didn't even need to search for Harmon Rabb's name. She could find it with closed eyes if she wanted to. Harm positioned her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

'_Hey Dad. I know, it's not Christmas, and I also know that you've met Sarah already, but there is something very important I came for' Harm started. 'You see, Sarah here is a very special person in my life and I couldn't stand losing her. I can't imagine a life without her'. _

_He paused for a moment, gathering his nerve. 'Actually, I now know how you must've felt waking up next to Mom every day. Pretty much a miracle isn't it? So, what I came here to ask you… What would you say to the fact that I want to make her the next Sarah Rabb? Saying that she'll agree?' _

_Mac froze in his embrace when she heard his words. He wanted to make her Sarah Rabb? Slowly, she turned around in his embrace and looked at him. Tears visible in her eyes. 'What did you just say?' _

'_I want to make you the next Sarah Rabb Sarah. If you want to be the next Sarah Rabb that is'. He had the tears in his eyes as well. Then bended down to one knee and produced a small black velvet box. 'Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife Sarah?' _

_Mac let the tears fall and nodded breathlessly. 'When?' she asked. _

'_How about right now?' Harm rose, slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her until they were both out of air. _

_Mac locked eyes with him. 'Did you mean that?' _

'_Sarah, if you want to get married now, now it is'. He pushed a strand of hair behind her hair. 'What do you say? Do you want to wake up as Mrs. Rabb tomorrow morning?' _

'_I wouldn't like anything else'. _

_And they had gotten married. Had actually taken the first flight down to Vegas where they were married in a small, simple white chapel. Then spent the weekend honeymooning in their hotel room. When Mac woke up as Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr. the next morning, a huge grin spread across her face. Life was finally the way she wanted it. _

_End flashback_

'We decided to keep our marriage a secret for a while and all of a sudden Evan showed up, with Harriet's letter in his hand. Eventually we decided that it was probably a good idea to enter the show, and let everybody think that we had gotten together during the show' Mac explained further.

'You see Ronnie? You weren't meant to find out that Sarah and I got married three months ago; we didn't tell anyone and when my Mom is going to see this footage she'll kill me, but you left me with no choice. It took us long enough to get our act together and you're not going to ruin it. No one ever will'.

Ronnie looked at the couple in front of her. That was the reason they had been so convincing in their act. They were married. They were married and hadn't told anyone yet. That was why. And Ronnie finally knew that she had lost a battle she was never meant to fight in the first place. She should've known with one look in Harm's eyes that he would never love anyone else than Sarah. And she should've left it at that. But she hadn't. Somewhere in the back of her head there was this silly chance that she could actually be with Harm. But hearing their story and looking at them now shattered her hopes, her dreams.

Ronnie took a step back and swallowed hard. 'I see' she whispered. 'I'm sorry Harm. I should've known…' She didn't dare to finish her sentence and turned around, running away.

Never looking back.

* * *

**Hope this explained pretty much everything. If there is something you don't understand, let me know...in a review! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it took me forever to update, again. I barely have the time to breathe. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, especially to the ones I didn't respond to. Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you this time. I think that I'll write another chapter or two after this one and that's it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

0756 hours local

'Good morning sir' Jen greeted the Admiral as he walked into his office.

'Good morning Petty Officer'. He plumped down in his chair. 'Anything I need to be aware of?'

Jen bit her lip. 'Actually sir…'

Alarmed by her trailing voice, AJ looked up. 'What is it Jen? Something happened to Harm and Mac?'

'Mr. and Mrs. Rabb you mean?' Secretary of the Navy Sheffield walked into the Admiral's office. 'Did you fail to tell me something AJ?'

The Admiral frowned. 'I don't know what you're talking about sir'.

As a responds, the SecNav threw a DVD on his desk. 'Look at this'.

AJ rose, put the DVD in his player and sat back in his chair.

"_We decided to keep our marriage a secret for a while and all of a sudden Evan showed up, with Harriet's letter in his hand. Eventually we decided that it was probably a good idea to enter the show, and let everybody think that we had gotten together during the show" Mac explained further. _

"_You see Ronnie? You weren't meant to find out that Sarah and I got married three months ago; we didn't tell anyone and when my Mom is going to see this footage she'll kill me, but you left me with no choice. It took us long enough to get our act together and you're not going to ruin it. No one ever will"._

Clicking the DVD out, AJ looked at the SecNav. 'What about it?'

'Well, did you know?'

'Of course I knew'. AJ sat right up. 'Did you really think that I didn't see the way those two have been looking at each other for the past year? Did you really think I missed out on that?'

The eyes of the SecNav grew wide. 'You actually knew?'

'Not that they were married' AJ shrugged. 'But I knew that there was a whole lot more going on than they let on'.

'And you didn't do anything about it?'

AJ shook his head. 'Listen sir. Those two are the closest thing to a daughter and son I have. I have seen them dance around each other for the bigger part of six years. Now, if they finally figure things out, I'm not going to restrict them'.

'You let them?' Sheffield was obviously not happy with him. 'You realize that you will have to break them up as a team?'

'I have to break them up as a team? Why would I want to do that? Just because they're married now?'

Sheffield leaned over his desk. 'What makes you think that they will still be such a great team AJ?'

'Because they watch each other's back. Because Mac is the only one who is able to keep Harm into line. Because they have been the best team I've ever had; even in the past year when they were dating. They proved that they can behave professionally when at work. Eventually, yeah I might break them up, but for now… Things are staying just they way they are'.

Sheffield looked back at him. 'What if the press finds out?'

'If you've found out, the press will find out. People will know. And honestly, I don't care'. AJ leaned back in his chair. 'I'm happy for them. Honestly, I'd say it's about damn time'.

It was then that they heard a squeal coming from the bullpen. And AJ didn't have to guess from who it was.

* * *

Gellar Residence

Somewhere in Tennessee

1650 hours local

After Harm and Mac's confession the producers had decided that they would let the show continue. To not let the press know Harm and Mac were the fake couple. And now, one of the last assignments Harm and Mac had to do was to help an older couple in the village out. They'd been assigned to the Gellars. The couple was in their mid-seventies and they needed some help on their farm.

Mac was leaning in the doorway, watching Harm working on the fence with Russell. She'd been helping his wife, Hannah, out with cleaning and the pot roast was slowly getting ready for dinner. Harm had pulled his shirt off and was wiping the sweat of his face.

Mac looked at the two, a bit worried that Harm would complain about his back later. She played with her ring, wondering about the past couple of weeks. She was so lucky to have him. Their feelings were finally out in the open. They no longer had to hide for them. And they hadn't.

After their talk in the mansion's garden two weeks into the show, they'd become this touchy couple. Cuddling, holding hands, stealing kisses. They were finally able to do what they hadn't been able to do what they hadn't been able to do the first three months of their marriage.

Hannah Gellar smiled at the younger woman who was so obviously in love with her husband. She hadn't seen a couple like them in a long time. When they'd arrived that morning to help her and Russell out with a couple of things, they had been holding hands, not letting go until they had gone their separate ways. Sarah in the house and Harm outside. Just one last kiss, one last look, one last smile. It was all so familiar.

'What are you thinking about dear?' Hannah asked as she came standing next to Mac.

Mac looked up, a bit startled. 'Nothing really. Just remembering how lucky I am with Harm'.

'That you are darling. But do you realize how lucky Harm is with you?' She searched for her eyes. 'No one else but Harm has told you that, have they? You've been through a whole lot in your life already; I can see that in your eyes. I only met you this morning, but I already know that you're one special person Sarah. You're kind, and loving and caring. But you're also afraid to get hurt. Because that won't be the first time and you don't know if you can handle that anymore. Am I right?'

Mac felt the tears well up in her eyes and she nodded. This woman cut right to the point.

Hannah put a hand on her shoulder. 'Everyone is lucky to have you in their lives. Your parents should be happy to have you, your uncles and aunts, your siblings, if you have those, should be. But until you came across Harmon, no one ever told you that they were happy to have you by their side. To have you watching over them. And now that you have your own life with him, they don't see you anymore. And not having you in their life Sarah, is _their_ loss, not yours'.

Mac was really crying now. She didn't deserve those kind words. She didn't deserve that this woman was so great to her. Her mother had never said that kind of things to her, not her father; no one of her family, except for Uncle Matt, had.

And now, this complete stranger was telling her that all the people that had left her, lost _her, _not the other way around.

Hannah put a hand on her arm. 'It's true you know. You know what hit me when you two walked into the house this morning?'

Mac shook her head, wiping her tears of her cheeks. 'I have no idea'.

'He couldn't keep his eyes away from you. And not just because he's in love with you, although I'm sure he is, but out of concern for you. Like he wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay'.

'That's Harm' Mac said, sniffing. 'Always protective of me'.

The lady smiled. 'He has every right to be darling. Don't push him away and don't distrust him. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves to be loved and cherished. As do you'.

Inhaling deep, Mac looked back at Harm. 'You know Mrs. Gellar, he is all that. He is loved and cherished. By a lot of people'.

Hannah gave her arm a soft squeeze. 'But mostly by you'.

She turned her head to the side. 'What makes you say that?'

'Dear, I know something like that when I see it. He's at ease when he's with you. The further away he goes, the more muscles in his body tense. And when he gets to hold you or touch you all relaxes. But the way you look at him tells me all that too'.

Mac's eyes wondered back to the man she loved more than life itself. 'I guess you're right then. He's mostly loved by me'.

Harm felt someone watching him and looked up. He grinned when he got sight of Mac. He waved. Mac didn't hesitate for one moment but ran of the porch and made her way over to him. He caught her in his arms, surprised when she kissed him full on his lips.

The older couple smiled at each other. There were so many things a man could do, but loving a woman with all his heart and being loved in return, was the greatest thing on earth that could happen. And the younger couple had all that.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the back-up throughout this story guys! You have no idea how much it means to me. This is the last chapter of this story. But, I still have to finish The Beginning and I'm working on the next chapter of Covered Up (I had a terrible case of writers block) and there are some other fics in the works. **

**So, enjoy this one! Love you guys!**

**Love, Rae**

* * *

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, VA

1450 hours local

Thirty years after _The Contest_

'Kyan, can you get Neela's diaper changed?'

The whole Rabb family was gathered for Harm and Mac's thirtieth anniversary. Harm and Mac were sitting on a bench in their back yard, happily watching all the commotion around them. Their three children, Jahzara, Kyan and Faith, their spouses and their four grandchildren were occupying the garden and everything around it.

Bud and Harriet came walking out of the kitchen, having insisted that they would organize the party and help set everything up. From all their four children, only their oldest AJ hadn't been able to attend because he was stationed oversees. But he had called to congratulate his godparents on their anniversary.

Twenty-seven-year-old Kyan Rabb took his little girl over from his wife. 'You're always having me do the dirty jobs huh?'

His wife, Ashley, smiled at him. 'Well, you have to do something. You're not the one who carried her for nine months and you're not the one who delivered her either. So…'

'I get it, I get it'. Kyan rolled his eyes and disappeared inside.

Jahzara Montgomery-Rabb swatted her husbands arm. 'David Montgomery! Keep your hands of the cake! You look like your five-year-old!'

David grinned at her. 'That's exactly why he is my son honey'.

'Mommy, Uncle Jimmy told me that I'm a little brat and that I look just like you'. Four-year-old Faye Paulsson looked up to her mother.

Nikki Paulsson-Roberts rolled her eyes at her older brother. 'Don't listen to him honey. Uncle Jimmy has no idea what he's talking about!' That last part was clearly directed at Jimmy who grinned from his place on the other side of the garden.

Ben and Carrie Montgomery ran over to their grandparents. 'Grandpa, can you tell us about the TV show again? Please?' Carrie looked up to Harm with her mothers ocean-colored eyes.

Harm rolled his eyes. 'Are you sure you want hear that story again Carrie?'

'Please Grandpa!'

'All right then'. Harm lifted her in his lap and started to tell his granddaughter the story about how he and her grandmother had played with everyone and let everybody believe that they weren't married when they were. How they hadn't won the TV show in the end, but that they had ended up with each other and that that was the most important thing in the world.

'Car, don't you think you've bothered Grandpa enough? You can dream that story by now'. Jahzara shook her head when she found out her father was telling Carrie's favorite story. Again.

'Oh Jazz, let her. If she likes to listen to the story…' Mac protested.

Jazz threw her hands in the air. 'All right, all right. One office I can handle, but two…' She stuck her tongue out at her mother and went to join her sister and sister-in-law at one of the table while Harm continued to tell the story.

Later that night, when the kids were down for the night, Harm wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled at the laughing people in the back yard. 'Do you want to sneak out of here and leave them?'

Mac leaned back in his embrace. 'And where would you take me?'

'Someplace nice'. He kissed the sensitive spot right under her ear and she shivered. 'Thirty years and I'm still able to do that to you…'

'Don't you even dare...' Mac started to protest but her protest was silenced with his lips on hers. After a while she broke the contact. 'Take me someplace nice Harm'.

He looked into her eyes. 'You sure?'

'They can handle it here. So, why don't you do what you do best?' Her finger traced his lower lip.

Harm smiled and pressed her even closer to his body. 'And what is that Mrs. Rabb?'

'Fly me to the moon'.

Without another word they disappeared to the awaiting car in the drive way. Faith nudged her sister in the ribs. 'They did it again'.

Jazz frowned at her. 'They did what?'

Faith nodded back to the house. 'They went flying to the moon'.

When their brother heard that, a smile spread over his face. The same his father had. 'Way to go Dad. Fly her to the moon'.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this ending! **


End file.
